Analogi Bulan
by makrofag
Summary: Seperti kata orang bijak bilang: "Never ignore a person who loves you, cares for you, and misses you. Because one day, you might wake up from your sleep and realize that you lost the moon while counting the stars." Sekarang kau menyadarinya, Lily Potter?


**a.n: H-halo? S-saya author yang tiba-tiba nyasar di fandom ini, n-numpang nyumbang satu fiksi ya haha.**

**.**

**Lily Evans, James Potter, dan Harry Potter milik JK Rowling tapi Snape milik kita bersama saja ya? Haha.**

**.**

**A Severus Snape fict**

**by RUKI's Marionette**

**Analogi Bulan**

**.**

**Warning: OOC (maybe), diksi rada maksa biar ga keluar dari lingkaran judul, kalo ada kebingungan yaa itu semua salah Snape yang begitu memesona.**

**.**

**enjoy!**

**.**

Kadang Severus Snape merasa bahwa dirinya seperti bulan—atau bulan seperti dirinya, atau dialah bulan itu sendiri—entahlah terlalu membingungkan karena terlalu banyak persamaan. Seringkali ia menemukan dirinya seperti bulan baru yang bulat dan besar dengan lingkaran sempurna dan sinar terang benderang. Besarnya megah, menjajah langit, terlalu memesona, dan tak ingin diabaikan. Belum lagi sinarnya yang sekilas takkan pernah redup, tidak menyilaukan seperti matahari, dan tidak sesuram atau sepelit komet yang mengedipkan cahaya di ekornya, rasanya malam lebih indah dan harusnya lebih lama dari pagi, siang, dan sore yang diakumulasi. Atau—

"_Severus, ajari aku!" Bisik Lily antusias—dan banyak tuntutan, matanya tak pernah berhenti mebelalak kagum menatap patronum milik Severus bahkan sepertinya ia tak peduli dengan debu-debu yang akan memenuhi korneanya, pemandangan ini terlalu sulit untuk diabaikan._

—Atau ia seperti bulan setengah penuh yang separuh sinarnya tertutup awan-awan hitam. Tidak terlalu buruk namun kadang beberapa mata memilih untuk menelengkan pandangannya sejenak—sebentar saja, tetapi bagaimana jika kadang itu menjadi kadang-kadang, dan sebentar itu berkuadrat menjadi sebentar lagi dan sebentar lagi? Itu akan menjadi waktu yang sangat lama. Bulan seperti kehilangan sinar panasnya—padahal bulan lebih panas dari matahari dan siapa sih yang tidak mengumpati panasnya matahari, jadi cukup panas 'kan? Cukup terang bukan, tidak mudah dihiraukan 'kan, tapi tetap saja, seperti ada yang mencuri sinarnya, Severus mencoba meneliti sepanjang langit, tak ada apapun selain bintang-bintang yang terlalu kecil-kecil jika dibandingkan dengannya. Tapi, tapi, tetap saja bukan? Belum lagi 'kecil-kecil'—hei jumlahnya pasti lebih banyak dari dirinya sendiri, ah atau bahkan—

"_Severus, aku jatuh cinta!" Bisik Lily penuh gelora—dan banyak impian, kedua lensanya tak berhenti membalikkan kilasan-kilasan seluruh penjuru langit menuju retinanya, bintang-bintang itu, kerlipan-kerlipan dirinya, dan jumlahnya yang menyemut bagai tangga yang menghubungkan tempatnya berpijak dengan surga. _

—Atau bahkan Severus merasa dirinya sama seperti bulan sabit yang tertindas kaki-kaki langit, belum lagi soal lukisan alam yang kerap terpajang di galeri dunia, jika ada bulan sabit maka tak jauh dari sana akan ada bintang. Bintang lagi! Benar-benar, mengapa bintang itu seolah mengancammu Severus? Sungguh bintang itu meski kecil tapi seperti menjanjikan. Sering sekali Severus menatap gelisah satu objek di titik bumi yang sama—seorang gadis—dan bintang bergantian, dia mulai memperhatikan jika pupil gadis itu selalu terfokus pada bintang, bibirnya selalu melengkung hampir sesempurna lekukan sabitnya dan kedua tangannya akan terkatup rapat seolah memanjatkan sesuatu dan kedua matanya akan tertutup sempurna. Praktis bulan sabit takkan terkenang dalam otaknya kali ini. Tetapi Severus tahu hati gadis itu masih terbuka lebar seolah percaya pada satu hal yang mampu dilihat dalam otaknya meski ia menutup matanya dan hati yang mendeskripsikan—si bintang kecil itu!

"_Oh Severus, James namanya!" Lily berteriak menggebu-gebu, bodoh dengan pasangan-pasangan telinga yang dapat menangkap suaranya dan membisik-bisiki pada telinga lain dan mulai menggosipkannya. Jadi hal apa yang diceritakan gadis itu pada bintang namun tidak padanya, apa saja yang Lily katakan, tanpa Severus sadari jika ia (mungkin) mulai melangkah mundur menjauhi posisi terasyik dalam menikmati pemandangan seorang Lily Evans yang terduduk di atas bumi, atau bisa saja (mungkin) Lily-lah yang mengganti posisinya demi menyaksikan bintang. Entahlah yang mana yang jelas pandangan mereka mulai terganggu kini. _

—Atau mungkin Severus merasa seperti bulan berotasi ketika Lily mulai berputar balik menghitung ribuan bintang. Ia sudah semakin jauh saja, Severus mencoba menghitung rasio tempatnya dulu berpijak, di lintang berapa, di bujur berapa, tetapi bulan takkan pernah kembali ke arah yang dilaluinya bukan? Bulan harus tetap berotasi, mengatur deburan ombak di laut, dan… mencari objek lainnya. Severus tidak tahu bagaimana kabar seonggok gadis di titik yang dulu itu sekarang ini, ia sedang sibuk bergerak perlahan melewati _kabut_ dan _gumpalan awan_ yang kerap kali menutupi keindahannya—oh bahkan kini kau sudah benar-benar hitam dan menakutkan Severus dari pandangan di suatu titik bumi tempat Lily Evans berbaring. Dan—

"_Kau kupercaya, Severus, jadilah abdiku, setialah padaku!"_

"…_ya, Lord Voldemort."_

Dan suatu ketika kau akan kembali bulan yang utuh, lebih besar lagi dari yang dulu, bulan yang penuh, bulan purnama. Sinarmu takkan pernah lagi terkalahkan kerlipan-kerlipan bintang, benda kecil itu telah lenyap tertindas _kabut dan awan_, dan kau bisa mulai mencari gadis impianmu itu lagi, Severus! Severus, Severus, hei—?

"_Severus, jaga anakku—"_

Ah ya, ketika bulan menjelajah setiap sudut bumi dan kembali ke titik awalnya (bisa saja) ia kehilangan satu objek yang kerap ia perhatikan ketika bulan dalam fase terlihat di suatu tempat. Gadis itu sudah tidak ada lagi dan bintang itu juga sudah pergi, Severus mencari, menjelajahi, dan mencoba mengerti ketika galaksi tempatnya beredar menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang terjadi. Sebuah pergantian, kematian, ledakkan tata surya, dan seorang anak yang selamat.

"Professor Snape—"

Sungguh Severus merasa dirinya seharusnya berotasi kini, menjelajahi langit, berteman dengan kabut, dan bergelung diantara awan. Ia membenci objek barunya kini, bocah itu, duduk, kadang berbaring, di tempat itu, wilayah yang kerap digunakan Lily Evans untuk bercengkrama dengannya! Wajahnya berkerlip seperti bintang yang merebut perhatian Liliy darinya, rambutnya berkibar bagai bintang yang sering berkilauan dan memenuhi langit—membuat permadani permata, dan kacamatanya—oh sungguh lepas itu. Sekarang. Juga, P-P-Potter!—kau benar-benar mirip si bintang yang berkelap-kelip seumpama berlian dan dinyanyikan Lily Evans dalam melodi-melodi kebahagiaannya. Tetapi matanya—

"—andakah Pangeran Berdarah Campuran itu?"

—Seperti manik permata Lily. Begitu bersinar dan memabukkan. Seolah-olah Severus perlu berpikir lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan dengan ciri khasnya, butuh konsentrasi agar terlihat galak dan tak peduli, dan… menggunakan segenap hatinya agar sedetik (sedetik saja) melupakan janjinya.

"Kau. Dapat. Darimana. Potter?."

"Maaf, Prof—"

"Kemarikan!" Mengapa kau mengakhirinya, Severus? Buatlah Potter bersalah, siksa dia, hancurkan dia! Lupakah kau pada celana panjangmu dan tawa girang Potter di danau itu? Lupakah kau permen karet kummel di jam Herbiologi itu? Kenapa? Kena—

"Kembali ke asramamu!"

—karena bulan akan terus borotasi dan kembali pada titiknya semula dan menemukan Lily Evans di dalam mata Harry Potter. Lupakan rambutnya, wajahnya, dan kacamatanya, cukup telusuri kedua irisnya dan bulan akan kembali bertatapan dengan Lily—Lily Potter.

"Lily, aku sudah menepati janjiku—"

**FIN**


End file.
